


In Repose

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Long, elegant fingers caressed Yuuri’s soft dark hair, gently tugging him from slumber. He opened his eyes groggily, letting out a soft groan of protest at having to be awake. It felt like he’d only been sleeping for a few minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the 30 day NSFW challenge!
> 
> starting off nice and slow~

Long, elegant fingers caressed Yuuri’s soft dark hair, gently tugging him from slumber. He opened his eyes groggily, letting out a soft groan of protest at having to be awake. It felt like he’d only been sleeping for a few minutes.

“Ngh… Viktor… What time is it?” Yuuri grumbled, brows furrowed in discomfort at the bright afternoon sun streaming through the windows. His head gave an unpleasant twang of pain, reminding him of how much he’d drunk the night before.

His stomach felt fragile, but he didn’t feel sick, he just knew he had to take it easy for the day. Relief flooded him as he realised he didn’t have to skate today, or even leave the bed if he didn’t want to. Their flight back to Japan wasn’t until the next day.

“It’s three in the afternoon.” Came Viktor’s soft voice, obviously keeping it as quiet as possible for Yuuri’s benefit. While the post Grand Prix banquet hadn’t gotten as out of control this time, he and Viktor had continued drinking even after they’d left, having brought a few of the other skaters up to their room for a private party away from the judging eyes of potential sponsors.

It had been 4am before the others had left, but they still hadn’t gone to sleep then. He was surprised Viktor was able to function at all right now, but he put that down to the older man having more experience with alcohol as Yuuri didn’t drink often.

Yuuri just gave a soft huff in reply and curled closer to the other man, now realising they they were both completely naked, the sheets tangled around their legs. There was a dull ache in his rear that spoke of their pre-sleep activities, and he looked over Viktor’s chest, flushing a little at just how many love bites littered his pale skin.

Viktor continued to stroke Yuuri’s hair gently as the younger man closed his eyes again, not bothered in the least by their nudity, he was just happy to be curled up with his fiance and able to relax for a day instead of having to get up and practice.

“Do you need anything? Water? Painkillers?” Viktor asked, trailing one hand down Yuuri’s side as he spoke. Yuuri just gave a minute shake of his head, not in enough discomfort to warrant painkillers, and he was too comfortable to have the other move and get him water.

“Just you.” Yuuri sighed, turning his head to press a lazy kiss to Viktor’s shoulder, enjoying his warmth and the skin on skin contact. He opened his eyes to look down at Viktor’s body, admiring the smooth plains of toned muscles, the sparse patch of hair just above his flaccid cock, only just growing back after being shaved a few days ago, his strong thighs.

Yuuri felt so blessed to have such a beautiful lover, though that beauty was just a bonus when said lover also had such a shining personality too. He sighed in content, letting his eyes flutter closed again as he shifted a little, winding their legs together a little more and wrapping an arm around the other’s waist.

“I love you.” Yuuri hummed, Viktor replying with the same sentiment without hesitation. Yuuri felt there was nothing that could be more perfect than a lazy afternoon spent holding your naked fiance close. It could only, perhaps, be made better by it being in their own bed, without the grogginess of a mild hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking Viktuuri art requests on tumblr until Jan 1st! You can ask for as many things as you like!  
> [You can read the requesting info here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154099892015)  
> [and you can see whats already been asked for here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/tagged/viktuuri-request)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
